


The Sorcerer and The Witch

by pri_cafe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pri_cafe/pseuds/pri_cafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really shitty and awful and I'm sorry. Believe me, I am x</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorcerer and The Witch

She was dying. He had tried to change the future, and now she was going to pay for it. He’d never meant to do that. It wasn’t her fault. None of it was her fault. The blame lay with him, and him alone. How could he?  
Morgana. Beautiful, magnificent Morgana. Full of mischievousness, black hair and pale, beautiful skin. His princess. She need him, had practically begged him to tell her. Who else could she trust but her lover? Of course, he had said nothing, barely brushing off her questions before she ran off to Mergause. If he had only said something. Whose doing was that? His.  
He would never forget her face that day, the way she had seemed so vibrant with the knowledge she was not alone. That it was none other than Merlin, her Merlin with whom she would share a future. How callously he’d crushed that dream, like an ant beneath his boot. How he’d wept after she left, staring at his ceiling long after she ran off to Mergause.  
He looked at her again, stroking her hair. Her face, laughing as she tried to steady her horse, purple gown fluttering in the wind swam before him.  
“I’m sorry.” He croaked, as tears clouded his vision. “I never wanted this to happen. None of it. Please Morgana, wake up.” He thought of Arthur and Gwen, the way everyone in the castle had cried the past week. “Morgana, how many more can I lose? I’ve lost my father, I’ve lost my identity. I have to do this. For Camelot, for Arthur.” He pleaded with her lifeless body. “You understand don’t you? It’s my destiny. And my love, you’ve turned against me. I can’t stand it anymore than you can.” He was sobbing now, shaking and shuddering with each breath. “I LOVE YOU DAMMIT AND I CAN’T BEAR IT ANYMORE.”  
He stopped, stalking outside, past the drawbridge and into the woods that surrounded Camelot. “KILLAGARAH” he shouted into the night sky, calling the great dragon to him. “I need you to help me.” He refused, and such anger as he had ever known filled him. “I am a dragon lord. You will not defy me. Heal her.” And then he ran back to his love, for he could not bear to lose her again.  
“You’ll be fine,” he murmured against her skin. “it’ll all be okay. I love you.” He swept his fingers through her hair once more, pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.  
Everyone in the castle rejoiced when they awoke, save for two. Merlin and Morgana did nothing but stare at one another, pain clouding their eyes, soaking through their demeanor. There was much for Morgana to do, and that night she took her dagger and made for Uther’s chamber, just as she had intended many nights ago. And all of a sudden there he stood. Merlin, his eyes red, and full of pain and sorrow that she could do nothing but stare at him.  
“I love you.” He whispered. “Why isn’t that enough?” She crumbled, reaching out with her magic, pulling him close. “You poisoned me.” She stated, despair evident in her eyes.  
“I had to. Please Morgana.” He begged. He reached up to her locks, stroking against her cheek. And god help her she kissed him. It was fire and ice at once, so much strength and anger. Everything else ceased to matter. The dagger, Uther, Camelot, Meraguse, magic. Nothing but their lips moving against each other. Full of unsaid promises of love. There was nothing but the two of them. The sorcer and the with. Merlin and Morgana.  
And then she stabbed him. “I love you Merlin.” she cried “More than anything in the world. But I have to, for our people.” She gazed at him beseechingly, tears streaming down her face as she watched him die. The man she loved, the man she killed. He stared up at her, betrayal shining in his eyes as they flashed gold once more and then were silenced forever. Morgana lay him down gently, muttering a few words, healing the damage she had done to his back, laying her head against his chest, sobs echoing in the hall. “I’m sorry Merlin.” She stood up, wiped her eyes and straightened her back. A silver dagger glinted in the fire-light. She had a destiny to fullfill.


End file.
